


Theseus’ office Romance

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 忒休斯的办公室恋情





	Theseus’ office Romance

英国魔法部，位于地下二层傲罗指挥部深处的便是忒修斯的办公室，那里干净整洁，没有多余的装饰品，只在深褐色的办公桌上放着一张斯卡曼德兄弟的合照。此刻，这个办公室的主人坐在椅子上，修长的手指遮住了英俊的脸庞，让人看不清表情，猜不出情绪。

虽然距离拉雪兹神父公墓一事已经三个月了，但他仍沉浸在悲伤之中，曾和自己并肩作战的傲罗们，以及不愿再想起的那份伤痛，这些都缠绕在他脑海中。傲罗办公室也不再像往常那样熙熙攘攘，忒修斯的手下人数至少减少了1/3，而从霍格沃滋毕业的优秀巫师仍在进行着严格的训练，等他们通过N.E.W.T考核还需要不少时间。同时格林德沃闯下的乱子增加了傲罗的工作量，追随他的纯血巫师有一部分是爱干坏事的黑巫师。

这一切的一切都让忒修斯大为头疼，他第一次有了不知如何应付这种状况的恐慌感。直到他注意到了一堆摆在桌上的入职申请中有一封用无比熟悉的字体书写的信。

忒修斯快速把头发整理了一下，打起精神首先打开了那封信，出乎意料的是，这是纽特寄给他的，申请书！是申请书！！！表格上弟弟的照片还做着略害羞的表情左看右看，过一会儿又超正经地目视前方。能看出拍这张证件照时他的心情——不安中带着点，坚定。忒修斯看照片看出了神，原来纽特说已经选好站哪边这句话并不是单纯的安慰话语，他用实际行动向哥哥表明心意：不论世界如何变，我都会站在你身后支持你。

 

纽特·斯卡曼德的申请审核过程很顺利，也很快，这都是在忒修斯的推动下进行的。虽然纽特没有傲罗供职经历，但基于他在上次行动中有不凡表现，魔法部特批他申请通过，自此，纽特终于加入了“魔法部大家庭”。

比通知更早让弟弟知道自己顺利进入傲罗办公室的是长久以来第一顿改善斯卡曼德兄弟关系的晚餐。

“从明天开始，你就要来我的办公室报道了。”忒修斯用银质的勺子舀了口玉米浓汤。

“那么快？”纽特抬头看了眼他。

“嗯。”忒修斯原本想和弟弟约法三章，但考虑到要是那么听话就不是纽特了，而且自己本意只是想把他留在身边，保护好他，只要做到这一点，又何需强求其他他不愿意做的事呢？“我只希望你每次出去前都能告诉我你要去哪里，万一有危险我可以第一时间赶到现场。”

“认真的吗？”纽特觉得忒修斯太过于小心了，也许这是他最后的底线，即使自己不想有种被监视的感觉，也觉得应该答应忒修斯这一点，“我会的。”

“Well。”忒修斯擦了擦嘴，“明早九点，我的办公室见。飞路粉还有吗？”见纽特摇头，他继续说，“记得去对角巷买。不愿意去的话，我这边还有。”

 

第二天一大早纽特就起床先去楼下的密室查看那些神奇生物的状况，确定都健康安全后，给邦尼留了张纸条，示意自己将要去魔法部上班，动物们要劳烦她多操心了。

“No！嗅嗅！不可以！”纽特对着热爱一切闪闪发光物品的小动物阻止道，“我敢保证忒修斯要是在办公室里发现你，会直接送去神奇动物控制管理部的！”

嗅嗅对于纽特说的话不予理睬，而是趴在他身上闻了闻，主人今天的味道有点不一样，似乎喷了某种古龙水。

“邦尼会来看你，在家要乖！”说完，纽特把桌边的金币往嗅嗅经常玩耍的地方抛去，毛绒绒的小家伙便以极快的速度向着目标飞奔，纽特赶紧拎起皮箱向门口跑，确认地下室的门锁好后走到壁炉前，抓了把飞路粉：“魔法部傲罗办公室！”

 

当他出现在忒修斯的办公室里，这位傲罗主管已经坐在自己的桌子前了，为看到弟弟还算有好好整理过自己的仪表而感到欣慰。

纽特询问自己的办公桌在哪里时，忒修斯指了指对面，他才注意到就在这个房间里还有一张桌子，比忒修斯的那张浅一个色号。

“可傲罗不都是在外面的小隔间工作的吗？”纽特疑惑地问他。

“你不需要和他们一样。”忒修斯继续低头看着一大早被放在桌上的各种文件。

“好吧。”纽特深吸一口气走到办公桌后，有点紧张地把皮箱放在椅子旁边并坐下，他甚至小心翼翼地从上衣口袋里掏出魔杖，一点点摸桌子，仿佛在提防有人给办公桌施咒。“荧光闪烁！”这还不够，纽特把魔杖点亮后咬在嘴里，蹲下身钻进了下面的空隙中，如果可以他会选择把桌子整个舔一遍。

纽特的这一番举动想让忒修斯不注意也难，他站起身想看看自己的弟弟到底在做什么。当他悄悄绕到后面低头时，纽特却突然爬出并站了起来。兄弟俩的头重重地撞在了一起。

“Fu**！！！！”忒修斯的鼻子被纽特的头撞得火辣辣得疼，他往后倒退几步，好不容易撑住桌角才没有摔在地上，“你在干嘛？”他捂着鼻子大喘气，仿佛这样才能减轻疼痛。

“对，对不起！”纽特吓得人都要跳起来，瞬间忘记了对办公桌的恐惧朝忒修斯走去，“你没事吧？”边说边拿魔杖对着哥哥的鼻子轻轻一挥。

忒修斯突然就觉得没那么疼了，他看了看慌张的弟弟，只得摇摇头，然后转身拿了一堆文件放在纽特的桌上，说：“你把这些文件分下类别，按照威胁等级。”

“哦。”纽特点点头，看来他并没有生自己的气，自己便乖乖回到座位上，认真做起了主管布置下来的任务。

时间过得很快，斯卡曼德兄弟俩无声地度过了两个小时，期间纽特时不时地抬起头看看忒修斯在做什么，确认下他是不是还活着，而敬业的傲罗主管永远在一动不动地看文件。这么枯燥的工作他是怎么忍下来的，做事的时候他又在想什么呢？第一次，纽特对忒修斯的内心世界充满了好奇。

纽特站起来伸了伸懒腰，慢慢渡步到门口。和自己内心的博格特相处两个小时可以说是他的极限了，现在的纽特想回家，想回到地下室和神奇动物们待在一起，那会让他有安全感。

“你要去哪里？”忒修斯停下手上的工作，望向站在门口的弟弟。

“回家。”说得有点理直气壮。

“还没到下班时间。”让纽特无比熟悉的语气又出现了，以前自己还小，不得不时时听忒修斯的，可他现在已经30岁了！是个和孩子相去甚远的年纪了！

忒修斯的眉毛肉眼可见的在跳动，他执着地坚持要把弟弟留在身边，即使他知道纽特已经长大，在他没有参与的十几年生活中他已经很好的学会保护自己，但忒修斯仍然希望纽特能生活在自己的羽翼下，一辈子。至于思想上的动机，他自己也说不清、道不明。

纽特哪里会再听哥哥的话，逃一次是一次，刚想抓门把手。

“统统石化！”忒修斯眼明手快地用魔杖指着他喊出了咒语。

“忒…忒修斯…”纽特应声而倒，他居然对我使用魔法！

忒修斯起身走到弟弟的身边，把僵硬的他扶起来放到椅子上，自己则一屁股坐在了办公桌上，一条腿撑地，一只手拿魔杖，另一只塞在西装裤口袋里，矮身凑到纽特面前，对方还保持着惊讶的表情。

“下次不许这样了。”忒修斯憋了半天就说出这句话，原本想训斥弟弟一顿，但又不忍心。

僵住的纽特看到忒修斯离自己那么近，近得只要哥哥再往前一英寸他们两个就能鼻尖贴鼻尖了，幸好被施了石化的咒语，不然对方就能看见他突然涨红的脸，也许会被忒修斯嘲笑很久。

忒修斯觉得玩笑开够了，惩罚的目的也达到了便直起身挥了挥魔杖：“咒立停。”

原本挺得硬邦邦的纽特就这样突然瘫软在椅子上，他趴在桌子上用双臂遮住脸，满脑子是被施咒的愤怒和突然脸红心跳的懊恼。等到脸上的热意退下他决定再次出逃，敢这样一再挑战魔法部首席傲罗底线的人也只有纽特了。

他理了理有点凌乱的大衣和头发第二次走向门口，他就不信自己走不出这个办公室了！

“障碍重重！”突然无数障碍物出现在纽特面前，房门仿佛离他越来越远。

“纽特，飞来！”他开始不受控制的迅速飞到了忒修斯面前。

“倒挂金钟！”纽特的大衣在倒立起来后垂在了他伸直的手臂处。

“昏昏倒地！”纽特再一次倒在了柔软的地毯上。

经过了这五次失败后，纽特精疲力尽地侧躺在地上不愿起来了。

忒修斯觉得再往下发展办公室大概会爆炸，就想没收弟弟的魔杖直到他认识到自己的错误。看到他安静的地躺着使忒修斯放松了警惕，马上就要走到他面前，纽特突然站起来拿着魔杖想使出幻影移形。

“No！！！！”忒修斯一跃而起试图抓住他，也许是碰到了他的胳膊，两个人一起从办公室里消失了。

就在同一时刻，纽特家的卧室里传来了各种物体碰撞在一起的声音。只见斯卡曼德兄弟抱在一起从床上滚到了地板，最后是忒修斯把纽特压在了身下。

他紧紧抓着弟弟的灰色呢大衣，生怕他再跑掉，而纽特的头发戳着忒修斯的额头，这让他觉得痒痒的。

“在魔法部禁止使用幻影移形的，你难道不知道？”忒修斯对于弟弟一再和自己唱反调的行为感到伤心，他就那么地，讨厌我吗？

纽特当然知道自己错了，而且如果被发现，挡在自己前面的也一定是忒修斯，所以他选择了沉默，别过头不敢看他的眼睛。

“你要回家或是要去哪里都可以，”忒修斯妥协了，“只是希望你不要伤害到自己。你是我唯一最亲近的人了，我不想连你也失去。”

作为首席傲罗，忒修斯给人的感觉一直是冷静、果敢、强大的，但是此时此地，他把最柔软的一面展示给了纽特。

他紧紧的抱着纽特，仿佛在述说自己的想法，宣泄自己的情感，他希望弟弟能理解自己所做的一切。

纽特能感觉得到，他伸出双臂环住了忒修斯的腰，算是对这个拥抱的回应。

忒修斯把头埋在他的脖颈中厮磨，闻着他身上淡淡的松木味，让人沉醉的温润。

如果说这世上有一个人能让忒修斯感到心神不宁的同时又能让他感到静谧，那他只能是纽特·斯卡曼德。

过了很久忒修斯才放开他，映入纽特眼帘里的是哥哥装满星辰和大海的湛蓝色双眸，有时笑起来会变成好看的月牙形；看起来干燥温暖的双唇，他甚至有伸舌头舔嘴唇的习惯；坚毅的下颚线条，散发着该死的男性荷尔蒙。怪不得那些女巫会如此喜欢忒修斯，纽特觉得哥哥就不该叫忒修斯，应该叫马斯！（Mars）。

“纽特！虽然我不介意，但我们必须回魔法部了。”忒修斯低沉富有磁性的声音在他耳边响起，他这才想起自己的手臂还缠着哥哥的腰。

纽特一把拉住忒修斯伸到自己面前的手，借力站起身，两人肩并肩一起走到壁炉前，回到了傲罗办公室。

 

经过此次“魔法对决”，纽特再也不奢望能逃出那个房间了，但为了缓解他面对博格特时出现的不安全感，他开始像以前那样把神奇动物们装进皮箱里，可以让他在休息的时候去看看他们。

忒修斯每周有两次会议需要和魔法部其他司长进行会面，时间相对较长，大约两小时左右。这两小时就成了纽特的happy time。一开始他还记得看怀表赶在忒修斯回来之前爬出箱子，收拾残局，但这样美妙的日子时间一长也就忘了在别人面前掩饰。这让忒修斯经常会在回到办公室时看到一只打开却空着的箱子放在地上，不用猜也知道是怎么回事。

有时纽特探出头来看到的是被擦得噌亮的黑色牛津皮鞋和穿黑色袜子的脚踝，有时则是忒修斯突然被放大的脸，他还因此差点直接摔到箱子里房间的地板上。

直到有一天忒修斯在皮箱前蹲了很长时间都不见纽特出现，于是决定进去一探究竟。这并不是他第一次进入到这个箱子，里面看起来又有点不一样了。走出木屋，敏感的神奇生物们在陌生人身上闻到了纽特的味道，确定是他亲近的人，才没有显得太过恐慌。

不知从什么时候开始纽特用魔法建了个很大的湖，当忒修斯靠近时水平面骤然升起，傲罗的警觉让他以最快的速度打开了防护咒，在防护罩把他完整包裹好的一瞬间水花直接飞溅了上来。忒修斯就站在那里看到纽特骑着马形水怪一跃而出，弟弟脸上洋溢的笑容明亮得像阳光般，毫无征兆地照进了忒修斯的内心，就在那一刻，他心里某个地方开始产生了不易察觉的细微变化。

纽特回到地面上后拍了拍马形水怪的脑袋给它喂了什么，笑着转身才注意到站在一边的忒修斯。

“忒修斯……我…我……”他像上班偷玩游戏被抓包的员工一般结巴了起来，事实上他就是被抓包了。纽特慌张地忘了施烘干咒就把放在石头上的马夹套在了身上。

忒修斯掏出魔杖把弟弟的衬衫风干，这样穿衣服会生病不说，湿身的纽特意外的看起来很有料，和自己印象中的少年时期相去甚远，这让忒修斯突然心跳加快。

“所以我不在你就肆无忌惮了？”他取过大衣近身为纽特穿上，说话时的气息正好缭绕在弟弟耳边。纽特瑟缩了一下，耳根红了。

“不是，马形水怪这几天消化不良，我担心它的健康。”纽特不知道自己的头要如何摆放才能让忒修斯别注意到他的耳朵，实在没办法只能泄气地背对他，“我不是故意的。”

“我今天要加班，你陪我一起吧。”忒修斯跟在步伐凌乱的弟弟身后朝小木屋走去，“算是惩罚。”

“What？”纽特突然停下来，转身看了看哥哥，又意识到什么似的赶紧回头，“知道了。”他拍拍脸，希望没被发现吧。对方的呼吸都能让自己脸红半天，越来越没出息了！

 

当天晚上的加班和之前的每一天没有任何差别，一样的人，一样的文件。唯一的区别是案件比以前多了很多。纽特停下手中的笔，揉了揉眼睛，已经十点了，平时这个点自己早已睡在柔软温暖的床上，可成堆的文件让他不得不再次打起精神。每看完一份他都会按照自己的分析在最后的备注上写侦办思路，别看兄弟两个性格迥异，但在对于大多数事件的思维方式却是惊人的一致，他不说，没人知道这几句话出自傲罗主管的弟弟之手。

突然，纽特随手拿的案件吸引了他的注意，有一个叫“珍妮”的黑巫师违反魔法部规定非法向麻瓜兜售致幻剂，这些致幻剂能让麻瓜精神亢奋，对食物和睡眠的需求降低，会有很强的依赖性，这个珍妮一直是魔法部重点追捕的对象，但奇怪的是，每次傲罗们得到线索行动，这个人都会用精湛的变形咒隐藏自己，消失后留下的魔法痕迹更是经过半小时就不见了。她曾经以优异的成绩从斯莱特林学院毕业。

“hey！忒修斯！看这个案子！”纽特把文件捧在手里想给忒修斯看看，可对方却迟迟没有给他回应，“忒……”纽特突然闭上了嘴，因为他的哥哥已经累得趴在桌案上睡着了。

忒修斯的呼吸很轻，看起来刚睡着没多久，纽特实在不忍心打扰他，他只得起身悄悄走到哥哥的座位前，把文件放在忒修斯一醒来就能看到的位置上。可当纽特望向对方的侧颜时就突然走不动了，没有了平时严肃的表情，五官舒展开来的时候也是个温柔的人。

他鬼使神差地单膝跪地，想拦腰抱住忒修斯却又无从下手，只敢小心翼翼的隔着空气用食指悄悄描绘他脸廓，从高挺的鼻梁到微张的嘴唇。

也许这将会是纽特唯一能有机会和忒修斯亲近的时刻，他鼓起全身的勇气，闭上眼，慢慢靠近忒修斯，在他干燥的双唇上印上了自己的吻。

如果我再往前走一步靠近你，会让你却步吗？

如果我停止向前，你会再往前靠近我吗？

如果我是读心者就好了，那样就能看透你的内心，忒修斯，我该拿你怎么办？

纽特悄无声息地叹了口气，以尽量不弄醒哥哥的动作猫着腰回到自己的座位上，仿佛刚刚的一切都是梦境。

他来了几个深呼吸，让自己快点冷静下来，不用照镜子都知道脸已经红成什么样。纽特心不在焉地取出下一份文件时，发现一大片阴影笼罩在了他面前，抬头看到的居然是应该还睡着的忒修斯，他脸上挂着温润的笑容，笑容的含义再明显不过，前面忒修斯分明醒着，自己做的那些傻事都被他看在眼里。

“a……”纽特张嘴想解释，却半个字都说不出来，干脆自暴自弃地把头埋在文件夹里，做个鸵鸟算了！

忒修斯把弟弟桌上的文件全扫在了一边，有的甚至掉在了地上也没人去捡，他在纽特还没反应过来时按下了他手中的文件，双手撑在办公桌上，利用身高优势，低头用力吻住了纽特。

纽特震惊得不知所措，他从未想过自己的爱会有得到回应的一天，他傻傻地张着嘴让忒修斯乘虚而入。

这是一个热情而又绵长的吻，斯卡曼德兄弟交换着彼此的呼吸，舌尖缠绕碰撞发出的水声让一切朝着更美好的方向发展。

忒修斯和纽特已经错过太久了，是时候真正拥有彼此了。

 

半夜的魔法部里有一间办公室内温度正在悄悄上升，一切源于房间里流动着的暧昧气息。

纽特的嘴唇微微带点水气，似乎散发着沁人心脾的香味，像雨后树林里的味道。忒休斯犹如在沙漠中行走数日饥渴的旅人般啃咬着、吸吮着，惹得对方忍不住微微颤抖，纽特万万想不到一个偷吻带来的居然是这样的后果。

忒休斯想离他更近点，于是松开他，却又恋恋不舍地追着轻轻咬了几口。这使得纽特的嘴唇红得像朵盛开的玫瑰，娇艳欲滴。忒休斯单手撑着桌面轻松越过办公桌坐了下来，他打开双腿，把纽特环在自己的包围圈内，弯下腰身，伸出食指勾起他的下巴，继续刚才那极致缠绵的吻。  
另一只手也不闲着，扯下了每天清早打好的温莎结放在了一边，在萨尔维街定制的衬衫领口第一颗纽扣也被解下，忒休斯开始觉得身体渐渐热了起来。

纽特被吻得脑袋昏昏沉沉的，眼中尽是哥哥蓝灰色的双眸。他现在已经能够预感到后面会发生什么，用仅剩的理智思考自己为何那么被动？

那么想着的纽特突然站起身，踢翻了椅子，用比忒休斯小一圈的身型把哥哥逼躺在桌子上。忒休斯遂不及防猛地倒下，下半段后脑勺重重磕在桌沿，发出“咚”的声音。

“xhshekfhs！！！”忒休斯想说脏话却被爬上桌子的纽特吻住，发音变得含糊不清。

纽特用手揉了揉哥哥被磕痛的头后伸出柔软的舌尖向下舔咬起忒休斯突出的喉结，每一下都挑逗着他的神经，和他的耐心。

“纽特，你知道你这样会有什么后果吗？”忒休斯的声音通过喉结的震动发了出来，让纽特更加清晰地感受到他的存在。

哥哥的话打断了他的动作，纽特抬起头，对着忒休斯一笑，意味深长。拜托，我人都要被你吃掉了，那我干脆让你也不好过。身体里喜欢和哥哥对着干的因子一直都存在着。

纽特继续埋头苦干，而忒休斯则一手抚摸着弟弟的背脊，一手艰难地从后面伸进了纽特的西装裤中。这该死的定制服装，把弟弟的臀部包裹得太紧了，他不得不松了他的皮带，手指沿着尾椎骨划入裤子深处，顺着臀缝来回滑动，感受着纽特因为自己的动作在上面轻颤。

当忒休斯把手掌整个覆在弟弟的臀部上细细揉捏时，纽特不得不暂停动作，闭眼咬牙呻吟着。

“轻点，外面还有傲罗在加班。”忒休斯咬着他的耳朵，吹着热气提醒道。

“嗯…”纽特哼了一声算是对哥哥的回答。

忒休斯就着现在的姿势借用腰力连着身上的人一起坐了起来。纽特的动作一下变成跪在桌子上抱着哥哥的样子。忒休斯搂着他的腰狠狠吸了一口，把他的背带从肩膀两边滑下来，这样更方便自己帮他脱衬衫。

“噗嗤。”突然发现什么的忒休斯笑出了声。

纽特不明所以得看着他，一脸无辜。

“纽特，你下面硬了。”忒休斯按了按弟弟已经顶着西装裤凸起的欲望，用一种充满色气的超低音炮轻声说，像是在揭穿青春期少年关于性的秘密一般。

纽特的脸已经红得不能再红，如果是在漫画里绝对能看到他头上开始冒蒸汽了。

“准备好了吗？”忒休斯伸舌头舔了舔弟弟的耳廓，说道。

“忒……忒休斯！！！”纽特惊呼道！

只见哥哥突然一下把他推到墙边，把纽特整个人抵在上面，并牢牢抓住他的双手举过头顶，十指相扣。纽特动弹不得，对方身上淡淡的古龙水香味从四面八方包围着他。忒休斯的动作开始变得急切起来，他用膝盖把弟弟的双腿顶开来，相差无几的身高让纽特几乎是半坐在他的大腿处。

忒休斯拉着纽特的双手向下，一手开始解他的领结和衬衫纽扣，另一只手则维持着原状。

纽特内心一动，有了想法。他把哥哥的手拉到了边上，歪着头把忒休斯的食指伸进了自己的口腔里，开始细心舔了起来。

忒休斯的手指关节分明，指甲是圆润的椭圆形，纽特尽量让动作看起来性感迷人，有时甚至是使坏般地用尖细的牙齿在上面轻咬以留下齿痕，仿佛他舔的不是手指而是忒休斯的阴茎。当纽特把嘴紧紧吸着哥哥的中指并开始模仿性交的动作让它在自己嘴里进进出出时，忒休斯恨不得马上直接把他给操了。

“你疯了！”忒休斯咬紧牙关努力平静下来。

“到底是你疯还是我疯？”纽特反问道。

而他得到的回答是哥哥把他的衬衫脱至手肘处，让他微微泛红的上半身暴露在空气中，暴露在忒休斯的视线中。

纽特咬着下唇，拼命忍耐才没让自己的呻吟声溢出，因为现在哥哥正在玩弄他的两颗乳粒，从胸口传来的快感经由大脑扩散至全身，他只敢轻轻哼哼。

说实话，忒休斯的下身已经硬得难受了，但他必须做好前戏保证纽特不会因为自己而受伤。

他的唇，他的舌像是艺术家手中的工具一般，把弟弟身体从上到下雕刻了一遍。纽特简直要在他怀里化成一滩水，从欲望小孔中分泌出来的爱液已经把他内裤前端印湿，忒休斯拉下他西装裤的拉链，让弟弟的阴茎从里面弹了出来。

“嗯～～”纽特哼了一声，他看着自己的哥哥，舔了舔双唇。

“你……”忒休斯要被气疯，他一把拉下纽特的裤子，连同内裤一起，还没等对方做出反应直接让他趴在了办公桌上。

忒休斯一把扯过前面自己解下的领带蒙住了纽特的双眼，一边把魔杖横着塞进了他的嘴里：“别叫太大声。”说着自己的食指顺着缝隙挤进了纽特的小穴里，里面带着弟弟的体温，温暖而又潮湿。显然，第一次有异物进入体内这让纽特很不适应，他习惯性地想往前逃，结果还肿胀着的阴茎碰到了冰冷的桌子，这反而让欲望又提高了几分。

“还想着逃吗？”忒休斯带点惩罚意味地食指往上一钩，然后抽插着，但又完全不照顾弟弟前面渴望爱抚的欲望。

看不见的纽特身体触感灵敏度无限放大，身后人任何一个细微的动作都让他兴奋不已，自己正在被忒休斯的手指抽插，想到这里已经忍不住颤抖。突然，忒休斯在他体内按到了一块与周边嫩肉触感不太相同的富有弹性的一片区域，纽特激动地扬起了脖子，嘴里发出了“呜呜”的声音，差一点把哥哥的魔杖给咬碎，太…太刺激了！津液顺着带花色的柱体流了点下来，滴在光滑的桌面上。

发现纽特的变化，忒休斯不禁多按了几下，惹得弟弟整个人都要摊下来，他眼明手快地捞住了纽特的腰不让他滑下去。随着忒休斯手上扩张的动作，纽特终于还是忍不住了，把嘴里的魔杖拿下来，大喘着气朝门的方向施了咒语，并在自己达到高潮前一刻喊出了：“无声无息…”

“啊！！嗯……不要！！啊……”纽特像个虾米一样把白皙的躯体蜷缩在了一起，小穴和会阴部分随着高潮疯狂的收缩，把哥哥的手指夹得紧紧的。而原本蒙在眼睛上的领带也因为他的动作滑了下来。

纽特大口大口喘着气，极度缺氧的大脑想着居然有一天会靠着忒休斯的手指达到高潮，这也是他从未体验过的，长时间的高潮。阴茎里分泌出的前列腺液滴滴答答地洒落在地毯上，让纽特脸红心跳。

“是不是该轮到我了？”忒休斯看着眼角略有些发红的纽特，觉得自己要是再忍下去就不是正常男人了。纽特回头望了哥哥一眼，失神的瞳孔像是在努力思考哥哥这句话的意思。

忒休斯扶着自己的阴茎在小穴入口来回滑动了一会儿后缓缓挤进了纽特敏感的身体里。

“唔！！忒休斯！”无声咒可以让纽特尽情地大喊哥哥的名字，宣泄自己的快感。他感觉到忒休斯又粗又长的肉棒渐渐填满了他的后穴，微微的酸痛感和肿胀感一起袭来，让他发出了满足的呻吟声。

“叫我的名字！”忒休斯开始在弟弟紧致的小穴中抽插起来，一口气插到最深处后再慢慢拔出来。每用力一次，身下人的叫声就会拔高几个音调，听起来淫荡无比。

“忒休斯……啊！唔……忒休斯……轻点…轻点…”纽特随着哥哥挺动的节奏喊着他的名字。一旦被忒休斯发硬的龟头蹭到前列腺，自己就会不由自主地收缩肌肉。

纽特的小穴里开始分泌出透明的液体，在忒休斯阴茎的摩擦下发出“啪嗒”的水渍声，充斥在整个办公室里。

忒休斯此时还不忘用手抓住弟弟的欲望，用刚刚被他舔过的手指摩挲着柱体，傲罗的手指并不光滑，经常拿魔杖和羽毛笔杆的食指甚至有粗糙的茧子，但这都是让纽特抓狂的存在。

而哥哥的每一下挺进都用了十分的力气，连着囊袋直接拍在了纽特的双臀上。 

“呃呃…啊啊啊啊……嗯啊！”太快了！太刺激了，纽特忍不住大喊，发出了可能会让自己羞愧一辈子的声音。他体内的快感越积越多，忒休斯的前后夹击让他马上就要缴械投降，“哥哥！嗯………”他努力压抑着，不想再比忒休斯更早高潮，可是身体哪里会听他的话，离攀登到顶峰不远了。

忒休斯听到纽特叫他哥哥，还留在弟弟体内的欲望又涨大了几分，他已经很久很久没有听到纽特那么叫他了。他开始加快了抽插的频率，每一下都插到最深。在插到第五下的时候，纽特终于忍不住高潮了，括约肌随着射精的过程不断地在收缩，忒休斯在这刺激下又猛地抽插了几下，低吼着把精液如数射在弟弟的身体里。

当他把阴茎拔出来的时候，白浊的液体跟着带出来了一些，顺着纽特的大腿根缓缓流了下来。

纽特已经顾不了这些了，支撑着上半身的手臂早已脱力，趴在了办公桌上。“这该死的性爱！”他在内心大喊道。

看着弟弟小穴口因为自己的动作而发红肿胀，忒休斯很是自责，可是这样的纽特实在是太诱人了。

“恢复如初！”他捡起掉落在地上的魔杖，对着整个办公室施了魔咒。

房间恢复了原样，忒休斯帮弟弟处理了自己的精液后又帮他把衣服一件件重新穿上。

纽特在他的搀扶下走出了办公室，使用飞路粉回到了忒休斯的公寓。

夜已深，而斯卡曼德兄弟俩的爱情也才刚刚开始。


End file.
